2010-08-27: Pool O' Vision Clowns
Summary: A meeting between Domino and Taskmaster is crashed by Deadpool and Harley Quinn. Location: Waterfront, Gotham Participants: Deadpool, Domino, Harley Quinn & Taskmaster Rating: R (Alcohol, Language and Violence) The Gotham waterfront, dark as it was right now it still had some activity. Taskmaster was seated in one of the chairs around a table by one of the outside bars, a tiki style set up that seemed out of place but he wasn't about to complain - They had ice, that was all that mattered. The waiter stood there his face cringing as he handed the ice bag over towards the man along side another beer. his third, and second ice bag since arrival. "There you are sir..." He said before walking off stiffly. Taskmaster then hefted the ice bag up to settle it on his lap. Fortunately it was dark and the fabric hanging off the table obscured this. "Fuckin' Wade. Man I owe him." Domino never was one to come under dressed, at least when it came to her lifestyle, and with what she donned that seemed questionable, at least in Gotham. Her eyes flashed to periphery and rolled upward towards rooftops as she approached the small water front diner. She was not welcome in Gotham, so said its keeper, and that made her a bit more on edge then she would have been in New York. The leather trench coat was buttoned, but still hung loose enough so that anything carried was obscured. The flair at the waist was only enough that with each long stride that carried her with ease through the tables in a serpentine weave showed the flash of latex like cover of the reinforced body suit she wore beneath. For a moment she paused, letting her gaze slip from the great wide open to Taskmaster, tattoo'd over brow hiking as she saw the drop of ice into his lap, despite its obscurity by the table cloth. Timing was everything, and hers was just right for a greeting prod. "I don't recall low blowing you." The words were said low enough to be heard only by him in her continued approach that had her falling lazily into the seat adjacent. Taskmaster was occupied with his Palweiser beer, guzzling it down he stops hearing Domino, "You ain't 'blown' anything. This was a Deadpool job, crazy bastard, not important but Boomerangs out of the game and Wades now in but don't let word slip the price is over 500k a head." That was out there quick, he winces as he sits up in his seat trying to get comfortable. "Anything new on your end?" Domino's eyes rolled up, paused with a breath and rolled down. She was just going to ignore the 'blown' area that that could go and pick up on the next best thing - Wade. "You...Wait.." The position of her form shifting had the low protesting groan of leather sounding, her position now a straight backed lean to rest forearms in a fold on the table. "In saying that, I do want that life insurance. Granted Boomerang..Eh..I will just leave *that* at that, but Wade, are you out of your mind?" She blinked slowly, watching Taskmaster and them patted hands on the table idly, pressing to lean back and wave off the waiter when approached. "Need a minute...And forget that last question, it's rather apparent as you ice yourself you *are* out of your mind." "Trust me, I ain't happy about it either. He knows Inez though, they talk he was bound to found out eventually and if you know him like I do you know how he gets when he feels left out of something. We'd have a whole different sort of mess on our hands but in this arrangement at least he feels he is in and won't be too much of a pain in the... well you get the idea. " The features Taskmaster bore right now were a bald man, heavily muscled and tanned with a broad nose. Which well, if she watched TV basically made him look like Vin Diesel clone. Domino says, "Balls? Oh no...He wont be." The sarcasm was evident as she leaned back with a low thud of her back impacting the chairs rest. One leg swung up to cross over the other and begin a lazy swing. One arm rested over her topmost leg and dark stained lips peeled back as a grin wavered in place and was trying to be covered with a press of finger over them. "As for my end...Once done here I am going to see if I can find another mark and hopefully that finishes this job and leaves me all over the new deal. If I don't come back the Batman got me." Her eyes rolled at that thought and the hand was placed under her chin. "Aside from the grace of your new injury, anything else fun go on on your end?"" Taskmaster's eyes slit. "I thought you were trying for the Moon Knight, Batman's mine. I'm trying to get Deadpool to soften him up or this other guy, they seem to be having issues here with some other mask (Red Hood). Nimrod might have hired more than just us which sort of pisses me off but it's keeping these Gotham capes off their game, easy movement and able to catch some info here and there.... seriously, you should stick to the plan." Taskmaster was slightly more insistent than he was meaning to be. " But no, nothing worth mentioning or that I would bring up." The beer was tipped back again another being waved over. A buzz was setting in. Domino deadpans on Taskmaster, when the beer was waved over she finally tore her gaze from him to order her own drink. "Coke, rum. Make it light I gotta work." And the waiter was flashed a brief smile that wilted when she looked back at Taskmaster. "You misheard. Let me rephrase." The hand dropped from beneath her chin to push the utensils that rested wrapped in a napkin aside so she could rest her arm across in the slight lean. "Before Nimrod hired me I had a job to finish here from another employer. Some Tong people, I got one in critical condition, he's old, likely wont make it, but during that job I ran into Batman. I have to finish what I started. One more mark. Another Tong Bites the Dust in Gotham and I am done. But again, despite them being mafia, Batman doesn't seem to care for them being picked off." Hint hint. Maybe now Task gone Pitch Black would get the picture. "Oh, so he is another psychopath? Make sure to videotape his ass if you see him again we could uh, use the insight. I'll pay you 20k." Taskmaster offers, his beer set down, the Ken-doll looking waiter then walking off to pick up Domino's drink. He'd return with it shortly. "Tongs eh, boring. Fighting capes and costumes is where the real fun and pay is. Whatever though, toots. Guess we have to earn somehow. " It was an unusually quiet night for Gotham. Too quiet, in fact. Armed with a tranq gun fully loaded - as special little mix of things she'd borrowed from Mr. J - Harley made her way towards the drab little tiki themed restaurant. Bells tinkling softly on either side of the red and black jester's hat, as sure step took her into the middle of the seating area. Blue eyes surveyed the scene a moment, a grin sprawling over her features. Shifting weight to one side, her hip jutting out as one curled-toe shoe tapped against pavement. "Needa a few more smilin' faces around here, dontcha think?" she asks brightly, as the gun was brought up from where it rested at her hip. She pointed - seemingly at random - and pulled the trigger in rapid succession, catching a waiter or two, and a few other patrons with well placed darts. Seeming content with her work she'd pull a seat and slid into it, both feet kicking up onto a table, as she waited for the darts to do their job. "Garçon!" Harley chirped, snapping fingers and pointing her table as one waiter tried to limp in the other direction. Domino sighed and leaned back once again, leaving space for the placement of her drink only so she could pick it up and sip it at first, pulling it away to turn and eye the fact that it was more ice than liquid. Teach her to ask for light here. "It is boring, but it pays as much as you are offering for a video tape of me risking my neck so you can learn a thing or two." Was she bargaining again? The half cocked grin gave nothing and was quickly erased with the arrival of Harley brought in by the all too familiar sound of gunfire. It did not immediately drop their waiter but 'Ken' was looking particularly horrified at the dart sticking out of his side. Domino did not move aside from downing her drink. "Gotham just went up a notch in my amusement book." "Boring is an understateme- "Words were cut off at the sound of gunfire, a clack clack and downed waiters, at first he wasn't sure what was going on, then the smiling clown? Became the source of confusion, "The hell is she doing and shooting? Those darts." Instantly Taskmaster was evaluating her, "I swear... I'm surrounded by amateurs and psychopaths. Hey! Chill out freak show, we're trying to relax over here." Says the guy with a bag of ice in his lap. Painted lips pursed together when the effects weren't instant - not that Harley had ever actually bothered to find out what the effects actually were, but knowing the Joker, they were bound to be something extreme. Bright baby blues settled on 'Ken' and the grin that was almost permanently etched into her features seemed to grow wider. "Oh don't be a baby! Not gonna kill ya..." a beat, "Well, at least I don't think so anyway~" she added in an almost sing-song tone, as her head cocked to one side with a soft jingle of bells. 'Ken' as it were, was starting to wear a similar grin on his features, though where one's facial muscles would be stretched to extremes, his - and the others shot - would continue upwards, until the gaping open-mouthed rictis grin dominated most of his features. A hoarse almost coughing laugh would start slow, at first, then climb in volume and hysterics. "Ahh... better.~" Harley sighed contently to herself, settling in her seat. "Ya know,m people 'round this place don't---" her words cut short as Taskmaster decides to spew out his opinion. Harley turns in her seat, blue eyes narrowing as her tongue pushed passed full lips and a raspberry was blown in his direction. "wasn't nobody askin' ya baldy, so keep the pie hole shut!" Ken dropped like a...very happy..Sack of potatoes. Domino was evaluating the situation and despite the slight furrow in brow that showed the debate to step in, she did not budge. But she had to do something, and this something was the slow rotation of her wrist that held the drink, making the ice grind against the side in the swirl. "*You're* trying to relax Taskmaster, and for good reason...I think." One of those tones dripped from her lips that said 'your own funeral' especially when she knew playing with Wade was bargaining for it. Task was just lucky it was only a bruising to the kids. Domino's eyes remained on Harley though, assessing the woman with slate blue eyes that told of just how /well/ she was gauging her in case she decided to get up and return a much deadlier fire. The loud flush of a toilet would assail the ears of the Tiki Bar's patron as one Mr. Deadpool came sauntering out of the bathroom. The psychotic merc had ditched his normal costume for the night and had gone with quite the Tiki outfit. He was wearing a bright Hawaiian shirt, with khaki shorts that weren't exactly very comfortable looking and some some flip flops without socks. Of course he still had his mask on, but it was pulled up enough so that the bottom of his mouth was out and he was sipping quietly on the straw that was protruding from a coconut that he held in his left hand. "Wooow... I'm never eating 12 Super Burritos with extra guacamole sauce again..." "Shaddup." Deadpool's nasty, hamburger skin was in full view for the Tiki Bar goers to see, but he could care less. "Bartender I need another coconut!" His eye would wander around the scene just in time to see someone hit the ground. "Guess he couldn't handle his virgin daiquiri, ah!" He recognized Domino. "Hey girl hey!" He'd wave erratically with his free hand. "Long time no see, still looking quite spry eh?" Taskmaster was glaring at Harley, "I am." He mumbles to Domino, "Can't just sit and drink a beer in piece..." His words stop as he spies Wade, "The hell man, you just following me around?" The crazy here just doubled. Into the area of overboard. Chugging his Palweiser he inwardly groaned. The bartender threw his hands in the air as several people scatter at the sight of Joker's sidekick. "Ay ay ay, I just open this bar!" Cried the last standing man. The only employee left here. this business, on it's first week of being open was probably now closed. No one would work here again, not with this rep. Harley glared for another long moment, before turning around in her seat with a rather loud "Hmmph! Some people... just don't know howda act in public!" thrown over her shoulder as her gaze shifted to the bartender. "Yeah? Well, I gotta say, your wait staff ain't all that good." she threw back at him, bringing the tranq gun up again, and aiming it squarely for the man's chest. At that moment Deadpool in all his bad tourist, and bad skin glory, getting in the way of her shot. Lips part as another smart remark works it's way out, but Harley got sidetracked. "Oh! Coconut drink, that sounds great! One over here please." She leans in her seat, head tilting to one side, as her voice carries over th various fits of hysterical laughter that filled the sure to be ruined restaurant, meeting the bartender's gaze, with an expectant raise of her brow. "The Lunatics have taken over the asylum." It was said in a nearly sing song tone, especially when Wade came parading out with his background song of a flush to herald it all. From feet -cringe- to head, she scanned Deadpool and offered a very (faux) genuine grimace of a smile, as well as a wave. "So I hear you are joining us..." A bit of flesh beneath her right eye jumped and her gaze shifted from Deapool to Harley. When she leveled the weapon the bartender though Domino was reaching beneath her coat and preparing. When nothing came but a nother order for 'nuts, the irony of it all just had Domino looking down and slightly shaking. She had to laugh or cry, and right now, there was the chiming of laughter in the air. He would slowly bebop his way over to Domino and whoever she was sitting with at the bar, her smile being somewhat returned. (She smiled at you!) I know! (She's got the hots for you!) I mean who wouldn't with this body of a Greek god I have! "Oh yes... I shall be joining you for this lovely little job of ours. I can't wait! I love having partners!" He'd take another drink of that coconut just to have it make that annoying empty soda cup sound before he would toss it to the bartender. "Speaking of coconuts... how are your's good buddy? Still hanging ripe from the tree?" He'd give Taskmaster a healthy pat on the back before sitting down on the otherwise of Domino and swiveling on his bar stool, to regard Harley with a grin. "Bartender get that girl a coconut! In fact, get her two!" (Lame.) "Shaddup." He would sit there for a moment regard Harley Quinn with a raised non existent eyebrow. Hmm. (She looks a bit off?) Your face is a bit off! He'd smile again before pointing at her. "So are those real?" A wince escapes Taskmaster as Deadpool pats his shoulder a mumble then came from him. Looking at his new beer he tops it off, glancing sidelong at Dom, then Deadpool before looking at Harley, adding in after Wade, "What's your story whackjob?" Man, he was sort of pushing it but then... he was the Taskmaster. It's what he, blahblahblah. Shakily the man in the Hawaiian shirt went to work on the drinks, quickly yet nervously. He was panicking it was obvious, he wasn't even ringing these up as he went at it. "Ar--ar--are they dead?" He had to ask. Harley bounced in her seat impatiently as the bartender got to making the drinks, then finally settled back in, as one curled toe shoe tapped against the other. Baby blues took in Dom, then Taskmaster - eyes narrowing slightly as she contemplated shooting him just for the hell of it - and then finally to Wade as he orders her a second coconut. Her pert little nose wrinkles some as she takes in exposed and mangled flesh, before she was looking elsewhere. "Think ya spent a bit too much time out int hat Hawaiian shirt Pruney. Ya know they make sunblock for a reason." Hr voice still pitched up high, to be heard over the sounds of uncontrollable laughter that was still issuing from the wait staff and a few unlucky customers. "They laughin' ain't they?" there was a pause as the grin returned to ehr painted features, as she toyed with the gun, rolling it around her index finger. Deadpool's question had her looking unwillingly at him again, a brow arching up, "Are what real?" she asked, not getting it at all. "This will be so fun.." There was some form of inflection in her voice to give off the excitement that was truly and honestly...Non existent. Her past with Deadpool had its ups and downs, he was one to work with if she had an utter death wish. Though for comedic value and to loosen up a bit of the tension that was tangible he did a good job of somewhat breaking it down. They were not on a job, though, they were not on a resort either despite what Deadpools attire gave belief for. Shaking her glass the only sound was ice hitting solid glass with no liquid intrusion. Another call for service to the poor bartender who was on the verge of a breakdown. Glancing to Taskmaster the look said it all, this was either going to go horribly bad, or perfectly fine - if what you call this entire situation, fine. Her own assessment though of the laughing wait staff that had been downed had her shaking her head as she watched Harley but spoke between Deadpool and Taskmaster. "I prefer the Bronx at 2am." "Thats the spirit! I'm glad you're ready to have fun... We're gonna be the best team ever like Bonnie and Clyde, but with a few others." His coconut was delivered and he would take a long satisfying slurp from it. "Ahh... thats quality coconut juice." Of course there was alcohol in there, but it took massive amounts to affect DP. The remark about his skin being made did not really bother him to much, he just rolled with the witty jabs and hooks. "Oh, I'm fine. This is really just some dry skin. Nothing that Johnson's Cocoa Butter can't fix!" He'd smile again before taking take another drink from his coconut. Are what real? Heh Heh. (Say Boobs!) "Uh.. you're teeth? Their just show darn shiny and straight." (Nice Cover.) "Thank you." Deadpool would spin around on his bar stool a few times before actually noticing the people that were out cold. "Hmm... I think you need some quality wait staff here sir. I recommend Craigslist, thats where I find most of my work at nowadays." Taskmaster groans. "So uhm, Clowngirl, whatever your name is. How long these people going to be out? Really didn't wanna be dealing with cops tonight. " He only manages to give another glare at Deadpool letting Domino distract him while he slugged back more beer. What a weird collection tonight. Can't much talk business in front of strangers in jester outfits either. Buzz was now turning into more. The guy behind the booth was crying a little, not loudly so but he remained serving drinks his hands shaking so much he'd end up knocking the next one over, it would of course to his bad luck spill over the bar towards Harley. "O..." Was all he exclaims. A rather loud sigh expelled from Harley as her drink was set in front of her, and she snatched it up. "Name ain't 'clowngirl' Baldy. It's Harley Quinn, thank you very much!" she retorted, clearly miffed, and she lapsed into a brief silence as she took a few sips of her coconut drink. "My teeth...?" She echoed, with a slow shake of her head. Odd one, that one was. Especially walking around looking like he went through a meat grinder a few times, or possibly mauled by a pack of ravenous wolves.. "Course they're rea--" Her words were cut off as liquid spilled into her lap, causing a not so quiet 'Eeep!' to escape. Harley glared at the bartender through slitted eyes. "I just had this dry cleaned!" she screeched, taking aim on the man again and firing the last three rounds, at a nearly point blank range towards his chest. "Hmmph.." She'd mutter taking another loud sip of her drink, still glaring at the poor guy. "He meant you boobs..." Domino finally spoke up even as her drink was offered from shaken hands and splashed over the rim to splatter haphazardly on the table top. Leaning back she could take in how all of this was going to go. Despite her own cringing at Deadpools appearance it was something she still had gotten used to and Harley's comment did draw a slight tension down her spine - likely not seen unless you were looking for it. That of course was made more evident when Taskmaster spoke up to prod Harley on and the spill on the bar that headed for the clown girl had the trained movements pushing beneath her trench coat collar with a small click of the safety coming undone. He was the only barkeep they had left dammit and the senselessness of this all was grating down on her. The rise of Harley's tranq gun set Domino into motion, one that was a fast blur and left her seat to fall with a clatter to the ground while she attempted to knock the rifle up and back before any of the rounds hit the bartender. Domino was no hero, but that was enough, and it told by the Browning she held in her other hand aimed for Harley's abdomen. "Let's just leave one standing.." She hadn't even decided if she wanted to eat yet after all. "I did not! Why are you being such a hater!?" Inside he was cringing outside he was cringing, he was just just cringing. "She has a lovely smile. I would love to spend more time with her, even if she finds my skin a bit of a downer..." He wouldn't move as the drink was spilled wasn't his problem, he didn't move when she went to shoot the bartender, he didn't know him. He didn't even move when Domino went to intercept, wasn't his fight. Besides... if they were fighting maybe one of them would get their topped ripped off. Or both of them! "Correction! Super Perv!" Heh heh heh. He just stood there for a few seconds before he got bored, ADD kicked in and he jumped over the bar to rummage around. Who cared? Like the bartender was in any position to stop him. "Don't don't you want me... you know I don't believe it when you say then you won't see me." Whew... it was kinda smelly back here, something like urine and shame. Ewww, it was urine. DP stepped over the puddle and his eyes found something he liked... a sawed of shotgun! Fingers quickly curled around it and whipped it out from under the bar! "look what I found! New toys!" The bartender cries out as a dart struck him in the hip the other two zipping past while he toppled fortunately Domino had just saved his life, three of those would have been an overdose. Collapsing the man lay in a sprawl as Deadpool set to work making a mess. "Cute, Harley Quinn, a play on. I get it. Tell you what...."Waiting for the scuffle between both girls to end or whatever was about to happen. Taskmaster reaches into his pocket standing up the ice bag that was on his lap would be drawn free and tossed in a garbage bin, extending a card out towards her. "Take this, maybe you're looking for work, maybe you just want some one to do some work for you... you seem like our type." In the distance a siren could be heard. "Ah yeah... this is what happens when you get a lot of crazy in one place. Oh and Deadpool, how about them Colts yeah?" One had hit her target. That was certainly good enough for her, and Harley slipped from her seat, turning to face Dom with a Cheshire cat grin. "All done, I promise~" she'd chirp, rocking up onto the balls over her feet and then down again. " 'Sides that was my last shot, see?" She'd aimt he gun for Dom's chest, and pull the trigger a few times, it would click uselessly, showing she was indeed out of darts. The grin grew wider as she swayed in place slightly. With the sound of siren's though, Harley's face abruptly fell. "Awww... who called the fuzz? Was just startin' to enjoy myself too.." Small shoulders sagged, as even the points of her jester's hate seemed towilt with her disappointment. It was definitely time to go. No good if you were caught at the scene, after all. Harly snatched the proffered card from Taskmaster, studying it a moment through narrowed eyes before she let one thing shoulder lift up in a shrug. "Maybe. I'll see if Mista Jay could use ya~" Another too-bright smile was flashed and the girl was turning on curled-toed shoes and starting off in the opposite direction. "I'd scram! Better hope they didn't call Bats on ya's!" she called over her shoulder, a slightly maniacal laugh following. Domino didn't really trust the insane. She had loads of practice with the one who was now rummaging behind the bar with an unconscious bar tender. When Harley spoke and moved to level the weapon to her chest she was already reacting with a shift to the side and a sweep of her left arm coming across to grip the rifle and rip it from Harley's hands, spin it around, and use the useless weapon as a Louisville to Harley's turning form as an aided *crack* and a solid impact to aid her on the way out. Whether it worked or not Domino used the momentum to move away and narrow her eyes between Taskmaster and Harley. "Don't call me on those jobs." That is, if Harley even accepted that offer, and whoever she worked for Domino was bound to not trust. But then again, at this moment, they were not on the same team, and shooting waitstaff was not her idea of something to do 'for fun'. Either way sirens, the mention of Batman, Domino was turning on heel and heading towards the street and a way out. Deadpool was distracted by the toys behind the bar having found a nice baseball bat and a chef's knife in addition to his sawed off shotgun. He would glance up at the small scuffle between Domino and Harley. "Do me a super huge favor Dom? Don't kill, I'd like to try and maybe take her out on a date sometime or maybe even hook up with her next time I'm in the Big G." Only DP would consider hooking up with a crazy chick. Sauntering over to the cash register he would quickly open it and peer in. "Nice... Happy Hanukkah baby." His nimble fingers would go through the bills and take them, and the dimes, and the nickles, and the quarters. He'd leave the loose pennies tough, but take the roll of pennies. "Oh how I love parade... the flashing lights, the fucking clowns, the stupid fights..." He was singing to himself before he looked up and totally watched Domino and Harley wrestling in cherry jello in 'Pool a vision. "Holy shit... this is effin hot, oh... spray that whip cream on her. Oh yea... Oh my god... is that Ranch Dressing, I'm going to effin lose it..." Taskmaster's brow ticked, he was drunk and right now more irritated than usual with the serious pain he was suffering. "Hell with it, you fuck up everything Wade! Dammit man you even ruined my punchline - Just whatever... " His hand reaches behind him and smoothly with expert precision he drew out a Colt 45. firing it repeatedly at Deadpool's torso, abdomen and mid-section, unloading the full clip. "You're probably even hallucinating right now aren't you? Don't even hear me in your own brain chatter to world vision cluster-fuck you call reality. " Veins were jutting out of his forehead, gunshots rang out and he would only stop after a few clickclickclick. "Payback buddy, no hard feelings okay?" Once done he would toss the pistol behind the bar and limp away, slightly bow-legged in his walk. His super awesome sexy Pool a Vision ended with the abrupt sensation of 45 caliber slugs entering his torso. "Ow! Ow! Ow! OWIEEEE!" Deadpool fell from his feet, bringing the shotgun up get a clear shot at Taskmaster, but the momentum from his falling body and the fact that he'd just taken a clip of bullets to his abdomen seriously messed up his aim. The loud report of a shotgun blast echoed in the Tiki Bar, the blast going right over Domino and Task's heads as they exited the bar. "I know! Fuck... I hate waking up in the morgue. Its so dank and clammy..." DP sat there for a moment trying to hold on to consciousness before he used the baseball bat as a crutch to get up. "Must... leave... before cops... get here..." He used it as a cane to wobble toward the back door. "Can't... lose consciousness... yet. Talking... like Shatner... gah." He fell out the backdoor and started to stumble down the street. "Bastard... ruined... my... shirt." Those were the last words the Psychotic Red Ninja said before he hit the ground in a heap. Category:Logs